The invention relates to relatively short peptides (termed J-Superfamily conotoxin peptides, J-conotoxins or J-conotoxin peptides herein), about 25 residues in length, which are naturally available in minute amounts in the venom of the cone snails or analogous to the naturally available peptides, and which preferably include two disulfide bonds.
The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference, and for convenience are referenced in the following text by author and date and are listed alphabetically by author in the appended bibliography.
Conus is a genus of predatory marine gastropods (snails) which envenomate their prey. Venomous cone snails use a highly developed apparatus to deliver their cocktail of toxic conotoxins into their prey. In fish-eating species such as Conus magus the cone detects the presence of the fish using chemosensors in its siphon. When close enough the cone extends its proboscis and impales the fish with a hollow harpoon-like tooth containing venom. This immobilizes the fish and enables the cone snail to wind it into its mouth via the tooth held at the end of its proboscis. For general information on Conus and their venom see the website address “grimwade.biochem” at “unimelb.edu.au”. Prey capture is accomplished through a sophisticated arsenal of peptides which target specific ion channel and receptor subtypes. Each Conus species venom appears to contain a unique set of 50-200 peptides. The composition of the venom differs greatly between species and between individual snails within each species, each optimally evolved to paralyse the snail's prey.
Conopeptides, typically 12-30 amino acid residues in length, are the active peptidic components in cone snail venoms, and these are classified into two major groups. One group consists of disulfide-rich peptides commonly termed conotoxins; the second group comprises peptides with only one disulfide bond or none. The cysteine-rich conotoxins are encoded by genes that share significant sequence similarity within superfamilies. Conotoxins that belong to the same gene superfamily share a characteristic disulfide pattern and a general pharmacological targeting specificity (Terlau et al., 2004).
The venoms consist of a large number of different peptide components that when separated exhibit a range of biological activities: when injected into mice they elicit a range of physiological responses from shaking to depression. The paralytic components of the venom that have been the focus of recent investigation are the α-, ω- and μ-conotoxins. All of these conotoxins act by preventing neuronal communication, but each targets a different aspect of the process to achieve this. The α-conotoxins target nicotinic ligand gated channels, the μ-conotoxins target the voltage-gated sodium channels and the ω-conotoxins target the voltage-gated calcium channels (Olivera et al., 1985). For example a linkage has been established between α-, αA- & ψ-conotoxins and the nicotinic ligand-gated ion channel; ω-conotoxins and the voltage-gated calcium channel; μ-conotoxins and the voltage-gated sodium channel; δ-conotoxins and the voltage-gated sodium channel; κ-conotoxins and the voltage-gated potassium channel; conantokins and the ligand-gated glutamate (NMDA) channel. For a partial list of Conus peptides and their amino acid sequences see the website address “pir” at “georgetown.edu”.
However, the structure and function of only a small minority of these peptides have been determined to date. For peptides where function has been determined, three classes of targets have been elucidated: voltage-gated ion channels; ligand-gated ion channels, and G-protein-linked receptors.
Conus peptides which target voltage-gated ion channels include those, that delay the inactivation of sodium channels, as well as blockers specific for sodium channels, calcium channels and potassium channels. Peptides that target ligand-gated ion channels include antagonists of NMDA and serotonin receptors, as well as competitive and noncompetitive nicotinic receptor antagonists. Peptides which act on G-protein receptors include neurotensin and vasopressin receptor agonists. The unprecedented pharmaceutical selectivity of conotoxins is at least in part defined by specific disulfide bond frameworks combined with hypervariable amino acids within disulfide loops (for a review see McIntosh et al., 1998).
Due to the high potency and exquisite selectivity of the conopeptides, several are in various stages of clinical development for treatment of human disorders. For example, two Conus peptides are being developed for the treatment of pain. The most advanced is ω-conotoxin MVIIA (ziconotide), an N-type calcium channel blocker (see Heading, C., 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,186). ω-Conotoxin MVIIA, isolated from Conus magus, is approximately 1000 times more potent than morphine, yet does not produce the tolerance or addictive properties of opiates. ω-Conotoxin MVIIA has completed Phase III (final stages) of human clinical trials and is now awaiting U.S. Food and Drug Administration approval as a therapeutic agent. ω-Conotoxin MVIIA is introduced into human patients by means of an implantable, programmable pump with a catheter threaded into the intrathecal space. Preclinical testing for use in post-surgical pain is being carried out on another Conus peptide, contulakin-G, isolated from Conus geographus (Craig et al. 1999). Contulakin-G is a 16 amino acid O-linked glycopeptide whose C-terminus resembles neurotensin. It is an agonist of neurotensin receptors, but appears significantly more potent than neurotensin in inhibiting pain in in vivo assays.
In view of a large number of biologically active substances in Conus species it is desirable to further characterize them and to identify peptides capable of treating disorders involving voltage-gated ion channels, ligand-gated ion channels and/or receptors. Surprisingly, and in accordance with this invention, Applicants have discovered novel conotoxins that can be useful for the treatment of disorders involving voltage-gated ion channels, ligand-gated ion channels and/or receptors and could address a long felt need for a safe and effective treatment.